


I Almost Lost You

by StayExtraFrosty



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to accept what happened, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alex manes deserves better, michael guerin deserves better, roswell nm writers hire me, they all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayExtraFrosty/pseuds/StayExtraFrosty
Summary: After the garbage that took place in 2x06 I refused to accept it. So, this is the scene that should have taken place and what I will pretend happened from here on out. Michael gives medical care to Alex and realizes how much he loves him.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 47
Kudos: 158





	I Almost Lost You

**Author's Note:**

> "My genius increases when I'm pissed off." - Michael Guerin
> 
> LET ME MAKE SOMETHING VERY CLEAR: I do NOT hate Maria. I hate what the writers did to these characters. I was all for the maria/michael storyline as well as the alex/forest to be honest. The scene that took place in 2x06 was completely out of character for all of them and I will not hate on the characters or the actors. My anger is directed at the writers. Do not use this as an excuse to be racist towards Maria.

Michael wanted to throw up. Not from drinking or overexerting his powers. And he knows he should have killed him. That fucking weird ax-wielding psychopath. He wouldn’t have cared what consequences would have come of it.

Because Alex sat here in front of him. Bleeding from a stab wound that if he had just been a little earlier, maybe he could have prevented.

“DeLuca there’s a first aid kit under the sink. Bring it here!” Michael pressed his hand against Alex’s chest, his eyes screwed shut in pain. “You’re gunna be fine ok. Look at me,” he rushed out. Alex opened his eyes slightly. “I promise you’ll be fine.” Alex nodded and rested his head back against the wall of the trailer.

“Here. Alex, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” Maria said, tears slipping down her cheeks. He tried to shake his head.

“No, Maria. I should have noticed something was wrong earlier—AH,” Michael pressed a cloth with antiseptic against the open would. Alex’s hand shot up, covering his. He met Alex’s pleading gaze. The last thing Michael wanted to do was hurt him more, but it couldn’t be helped.

“Maria, help get his shirt off. I need better access to sew it up.” Maria hurried to the other side, lifting the ruined shirt carefully. The effort pushed more blood out of the wound. Michael cursed and pressed the cloth back against his chest.

Michael reached into the box for a needle. He had done this more times than he could count on himself. He was probably better at it than most doctors by this point. Alex tried to control his breathing around the pain.

“This is going to prick a bit,” Michael said softly.

“Can’t be worse than losing a leg,” Alex tried to joke. None of them laughed. Michael worked as quickly as he could, trying to limit the pain for him. Alex gripped Maria’s hand as she tried to whisper comforting things.

Michael took the small pair of scissors and clipped the excess thread. He dug around in the box, looking for the larger bandages. They all jumped as Maria’s phone buzzed loudly. She tried to ignore it but given the time, it was probably important. She grabbed it from the small table, looking at the ID. She sighed.

“It’s the home. Something about my mom. I’ll be right back, ok?” She squeezed Alex’s hand before rushing out of the trailer.

It was silent as Michael pressed the bandage over the wound. He tried not to jump when Alex laid his hand over his. He had hesitated and hadn’t removed his hand. He wanted to heal it. He cursed himself for not having Max’s abilities.

“Guerin,” Alex said quietly.

“I almost lost you.” Michael looked up at his face. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Michael reached up to brush hair off his forehead that stuck from sweat. As much as he tried to fight it, tears spilled out of Michaels eyes. He dropped his head, trying to hide.

“Hey, look at me.” Michael refused. He tried to pull his hand away but Alex held tight. “Michael, look at me.” He couldn’t ignore it when Alex used his first name. It meant there wouldn’t be any walls. No lies. Just them.

“I’m still here. I made it back to you and it’s going to take a lot more than this to get rid of me.” Alex leaned forward, resting his other hand on Michaels cheek. Michael glanced down at his slightly parted lips. He wanted to make sure he never left again. He would protect him. Not that Alex couldn’t protect himself.

Michael pressed his forehead against Alex’s. He heard his breath hitch for a moment. Even if it hurt, Michael loved him. He cared for Maria. He knew that. But he had never felt more consumed by a feeling than his love for Alex.

“I wouldn’t have been able to live. Not without you.”

“You’re the one who said we needed time apart,” Alex pointed out.

“And we do. That doesn’t mean I want to see you hurt or worse... I still love you.”

Before Alex could respond, the door to the trailer swung open. They jumped apart and Michael immediately felt cold. Maria rushed to Alex’s side.

“I’m sorry. Are you ok? Do you want me to drive you home?” Alex didn’t say anything so Michael jumped in.

“In what car? I’m too tired to change your tires tonight. You guys can just stay here.” After some halfhearted arguing, Alex and Maria laid in the small bed. Michael slouched in a chair across from them.

Maria was asleep shortly after her head hit the pillow. Michael’s eyes were closed but sleep wasn’t going to come. Not when he could feel a set of eyes on him.

“Got something to say, private,” Michael asked, opening his eyes slowly. He pretended to not be startled by the intense look on Alex’s face.

“Just that you are somehow the worst and best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the "fix-it" version but I had some ideas of how to extend it to a longer one or two-shot. Let me know if you want me to post that version of it.


End file.
